


Las cosas que dejamos pendientes.

by Monz_Loveless



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), superfamily - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monz_Loveless/pseuds/Monz_Loveless
Summary: -¿Eres feliz?-Tengo una familia...-Eso no es lo que pregunté -dice James mientras mira hacia otro lado, de forma condescendiente.-Es complicado.-¿Por qué la felicidad tiene que ser complicada? ¿No es eso a lo que vinimos al mundo?





	

El Capitán Steve Rogers se levantó apenas y pasando las cinco de la mañana, una costumbre arraigada de cuando estaba en el ejército, ya no sentía que ostentara aquél título, pero los hábitos prevalecían. Giró sobre su costado sólo para comprobar lo que ya sabía, el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Férreo como un hombre de guerra suele serlo, apenas y contempló la ausencia un par de segundos y se levantó para tomar una ducha.  
El jazz de antaño sonaba bajo, como para no perturbar a nadie, a pesar de que a nadie le importaba. Esa mañana no entrenó, tenía un evento importante y todo tenía que estar listo.  
Preparó el desayuno antes de ponerse el saco y la corbata, temiendo ensuciarse aunque siempre fuera especialmente cuidadoso. Preparó un plato de fruta, otro con cereal y leche aún sin verter a un lado, además de empacar en una lonchera de superhéroe un sándwich, un cubito de jugo, unas galletas de avena y algunas nueces, más valía ser precavido. Apenas y probó un poco por su cuenta, ya comenzaba a tenerle cierto repelús a comer sin compañía.  
Sonrió ante la idea de que probablemente su pequeño hijo regalara la mitad de su almuerzo a alguien durante el recreo, porque así era Peter. Tomó un bolígrafo para dejarle una nota con su caligrafía perfecta. “No olvides el plan, te amo. –Papá”.  
Se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo aún con el vaso de jugo en la mano, sólo para revisar que todavía durmiera y que el uniforme estuviera perfecto, para que no se le hiciera tarde para llegar al colegio cuando Jarvis lo recogiera.  
Pasó al estudio y después al laboratorio, sin saber realmente el por qué, si no había nadie otra vez, no se molestó en llamar o dejar un mensaje, poco a poco comenzaba a cederle a su aún esposo el espacio que tanto anhelaba. Ese que tanto le había reclamado, cuando le decía que no se metiera en sus asuntos.  
Steve se había esforzado como nunca en su vida para tener una familia y aún más por conservarla. No era lo suyo hacerse el mártir, quizá el error era de él, porque desde antes de conocer a Tony sabía de su carácter, del alcohol, de las fiestas y de los amantes. Él fue el que se empeñó en casarse y hacer las cosas bien, tal y como se le había inculcado, nadie le puso una pistola para hacerlo, realmente se había enamorado. Anthony se hubiera negado ante tal locura y se hubiera burlado de sus ingenuos deseos, pero no lo hizo, Steve se sigue preguntando por qué, quizá el miedo de estar solos fue más fuerte que todo lo demás.  
Ahora, tenían ese matrimonio ficticio que seguía a flote porque tenían un hijo, y era lo que Steve pensaba cada vez que sentía que no podía más.

 

***

Fue de los primeros en llegar al Departamento de Defensa, estrechó algunas manos antes de que fuera dirigido al salón principal, donde el Secretario de dicha institución solicitaría los informes correspondientes, y él, como encargado de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional tendría que dar su prudente opinión.  
Su trabajo era desgastante, demandante y absorbía casi toda su energía; aún así él siempre hacía espacios para salir con Peter y leerle antes de dormir, incluso por teléfono; Tony no podía dejar sus inventos cinco minutos sin ponerse histérico al respecto.  
Natasha y Clinton llegaron juntos, cada uno tan al pendiente de sus asuntos que costaba trabajo creer que su boda fuera el mes siguiente, no por nada cada uno era jefe de su departamento y tenían tantas personas a su cargo. Una sonrisa le bailó en los labios, ya se guardaría las bromas para el almuerzo.  
Sam fue quien llegó después, Steve estaba tan acostumbrado a verlo con ropa deportiva –pues entrenaban juntos- que por un momento le pareció otra persona, incluso para alguien tan serio como él, le resultaba difícil estar rodeado de sus amigos y mantenerse estoico.  
Poco después llegó el Ministro, junto con toda su comitiva y hubo un saludo breve, la situación era apremiante pues las amenazas y atentados no solían anunciarse en el periódico.  
Steve tenía ya varias anotaciones y un par de intervenciones a la conversación, cuando llamaron a la puerta, un par de hombres entraron, y entre ellos, uno que Steve conocía a la perfección, sin importar lo que vistiera, lo que usara o dejara de usar, lo que hiciera.  
—Извините —dijo, James como si no fuera consciente de que estaba hablando en ruso, la conversación se detuvo por un momento.

—Haré las presentaciones ahora, el coronel Barnes y Nicholas Fury, nuestros ojos y cerebro en Rusia —Steve no fue capaz de verlo mientras mencionaban su nombre, en su mente seguía la imagen del invierno de aquella despedida, cuando las misiones apremiaban, había una nación que proteger y lo que menos importaba eran ellos dos.  
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía.

Mentía. Habían pasado siete años, tres meses y doce días, pero se habían sentido como setenta. Y como si fuera un plan estratégicamente diseñado para volverlos a encontrar, ahí estaba él, su Bucky, con el cabello perfectamente recortado y la línea rosada que era su boca. Apretó el bolígrafo con fuerza.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! y eh...bueno, aquí sigo.


End file.
